No estoy sola
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Nunca lo vio , nunca lo penso . Ya era tarde cuando entendio que lo amaba porque el se habia ido . Pero ella siempre supo algo y nunca dejaria de pensar ... que no estaba sola . Lo se pesimo summary lol XD


**Hola ! Bueno aqui les traje este one-shot o como quieran llamarle . Es un 8086 o como dicen algunos , un YamaHaru . Bueno estaaba aburrida y de la nada me empezo a salir esto en la mente asi que decidi escribirlo antes de que se me fuera . Perdonen la mala ortografia , escribir no es lo mio ya que solo lo hago por pasatiempo . Los personajes pueden salir OC , asi que les pido disculpas . **

**Criticas , Piedras , Tomatazos o cualquier metodo de tortura y asesinato por favor en los reviews , los cuales aceptare con mucho gusto . **

**Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano ( juro que la secuestrare y asi seran mios ) **

Si tan solo hubiera dicho ´´si ´´ ; ella se preguntaba cada dia que hubiera pasado si hubiera dado esa respuesta . Todos los dias recordaba el mismo suceso , parecia que no queria salir de su mente y todos los dias se lamentaba por eso .

Recordaba con exactitud todo ; como el le habia dicho que la amaba y que si queria ser su novia . Pero ella tan solo se quedo sin palabras , no sabia que decir o hacer ; su cabeza no procesaba tal inesperada confesion . Con los ojos algo abiertos y sus mejillas completamente coloradas pudo ver como pasaban los minutos y el rostro de el camabiaba … de una hermosa sonrisa a una total inesprexividad . No le gusto la manera en que el rostro de el cambio pero nada salia de su boca y cuando pudo hacerlo ; el ya no estaba a su lado .

Se evadieron por dias , ella no queria buscarlo por miedo de que lo pudiera sentir y él no la buscaba por no llevarse otra desilusion . Ella siempre pensaba que estaba enamorada de su buen amigo Tsuna , el cual siempre la trato con aprecio pero no mas que él . Él se desvivia por ella y siempre tenia todo a su disposicion ; por mas ocupado que estuviera si ella le pedia algo , él solo lo hacia con tal de ver su sonrisa . Haru nunca supo de lo que realmente sentia hasta que lo vio en aquella solitaria y fria habitacion . Su cuerpo estaba inmovil en aquella cama dandole un aspecto sobrenatural . Lentamente se acerca y trata de ver bien su rostro y solo ve una inusual palidez …. la muerte . Habia sido herido en una mision y los doctores no le dieron esperanza pero él solo pidio verla . Ahora ella estaba delante sin saber que decirle ; ve como el trata de sonreir pero solo es una sonrisa rota . Nota que él mueve sus labios y se acerca ; abre los ojos al escuchar las palabras y le mira el rostro solo para ver que sonrie y lentamente cierra los ojos pero esta vez para dormir eternamente .

Desperto de su recuerdo al verse frente a lo que estaba buscando ; con lentitud se arrodilla mientras que siente que el aire le falta en los pulmones por lo que trata de respirar . Toca esas letras que estan impresas en esa fria lápida ... _Takeshi Yamamoto . _Siente como las lagrimas bajan por su rostro y piensa por decima vez en ese dia sobre que hubiera pasado si tan solo ella hubierda dicho si . A lo mejor todo habria sido distinto . Quizas hubiera sido su novia , tal vez su esposa , a lo mejor hubieran tenido hijos y habrian envejecido juntos . Pero no paso . Por su estupido miedo por su estupida ilusion hacia un hombre que nunca amó realmente . Ahora que era tarde , ahora que él no estaba ella lo supo , ella lo entendio …. ella lo ama ; siempre lo amo .

-Que tonta fuí , si tan solo te hubiera contestado – decia ella entre lagrimas – Se que no vale ahora nada que te lo diga pero ... Yo tambien te amo – esas simples palabras salieron de su boca y sintio que una carga desaparecia de su ser . Bajo su rostro con la esperanza de que sucediera algo pero nada paso – Haru sigue siendo tonta -desu – añadio con tristeza . En esos momentos sintio el viento a su alrededor y como este tocaba su rostro como una simple caricia ; como si fuera una mano . Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus labios cuando recordo las ultimas palabras de él .

-_Siempre estare contigo_ – fueron las palabras que él pudo decir y parece que estaba cumpliendo .

En silencio se levantó , era tarde y tenia que salir con su amiga Kyoko . Empezo a caminar en silencio mientras que el viento tocaba su cuerpo y cuando no llevaba muchos pasos se detuvo para voltearse ; vio la lapida pero ya no sentia tristeza . Algun dia se encontrarian , algun dia estarian juntos pero por ahora tenia mucho que vivir pero ya no tenia que hacerlo sola .

-Ya no estoy sola – murmuro Haru para darle la ultima mirada a la tumba . El cuerpo de el podria estar ahi pero su alma estaba con ella … junto a su corazón . Y teniendo eso junto a ella entonces ella no estaba sola .

**Lo se , no tienen que decirmelo . Es una porqueria XD pero ni modo uno hace lo que puede . Se que a lo mejor ni lo entendieron ni siquiera yo casi pude lol . Si lo leen me gustaria que dejaran un review aunque sea para decir hola . Ellos me suben el animo . Bueno tambien quiero pedirles otro favor . Tengo otra historia de KHR y se llama Salpicaduras de Lluvia , es sobre la nueva generacion Vongola ( XI ) , el fic esta en pleno proceso y me gustaria que lo leyeran y me dieran su critica y comentario . **

**Hasta la proxima ^^**


End file.
